kbfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Timeline of Sham City's history
This is a timeline of Sham City's history. Early settlement The island where Sham City stood now was once an uninhabited island in the middle of the north Pacific Ocean. The earliest modern peoples that arrived on the island were the Hakka Chinese, who first settled in the island in exactly 100 BC. They carried out economic activities on the island, turning it into an entrepôt center which attracted merchants from a wide range of countries, the most numerous being from Arabia. The Arab merchants were responsible for the spread of Islam on the island. Mongol invasion and settlement In 1274, the Mongol Empire under the leadership of Kublai Khan has its navy landed on the island as a stop during their campaign against Japan. The city center was the setting of the scene of the struggles between the local islanders and the Mongol invaders. However, the fighting ceased after the death of Kublai Khan 20 years later in 1294 and the Mongols began to settle on the island when their empire continued to break apart. Some of these Mongols were converted to Islam by the local Muslim inhabitants. Before the British arrived in the late 19th century, the island remained untouched by foreign forces and for several hundred years it became a notorious hunt for pirates. Arrival of the British and the Portuguese In 1877, the first British merchants arrived on the island and built the first British settlement on the island. They were met by strong resistance from the local population. Eventually after a great battle that lasted for about ten years, the British defeat the locals and executed their freedom fighters in a public execution; and the island and Diamondcutters Island were ceded to Britain. In 1887, the island was transformed into a British Crown Colony. Meanwhile, the Portuguese became the second European force to settle on the island, establishing a colony on the southwest of the island two years later in 1889. World War II and the arrival of the Japanese and Russians During the British colonial rule, Sham City became a more advanced port. Despite the British and Portuguese shared control on the island, the local population continued to prosper due to changes in policy. When the second Sino-Japanese War broke out in 1937, Sham City became a refuge center for Chinese and Korean refugees, who fled there from the advancing Imperial Japanese army. The Japanese Imperial Army attacked and occupied the island on December 7, 1941. Like the Mongols and the British, the other major invading powers that had settled on the island before them, the Japanese were met with strong resistance from the locals, but the resistance was more aggressive towards the new invaders due to their ill treatment to the locals, especially towards the Hakka Chinese. There were also some locals who supported the Japanese arrival due to their policy to expel the British from the island. It was also during that war when the Russians first arrived at the island from the Soviet Union. The Soviet Russians, who were allies to Britain (and the Mongolians) during the war, offered support to the British, Portuguese and local forces in the fight against the Japanese. Eventually in 1945, the Japanese surrendered. However, some Japanese business and infrastructure companies which built strong relations with the local businesses stayed on the island to rebuild Sham City's damaged infrastructure. British troops returned to the island on August 31, 1945, while the last wartime Soviet troops left the island a day later. The Cold War and Soviet control After the death of Joseph Stalin in 1953, the Soviet Union experienced de-Stalinization under the rule of new Soviet premier Nikita Khrushchev. However, some Stalinists who reacted negatively to the new policy, did the unthinkable: invade Sham City and annex it as Soviet territory. They succeeded in defeating the British troops who worked with them during World War II and turned the British portion of the island into the Soviet Sham City Administration in November 1954. During the Soviet invasion of the island, the Portuguese part of the island built a fortification to prevent the Soviets from annexing their zone. Anti-Soviet riots The Soviet period was a hard time for the locals as well as the British settlers. They were suppressed by the Soviets in the same way as the Japanese Army did to them in World War II. As a result, multiple riots were carried out by the locals against Soviet rule. * First riot (AKA the Soviet Fare Riot, 8 January-10 January 1966) - caused by the Soviet government's implementation of the increase in transport fares. It led to the arrest of about 1,880 people, and the perpetrators were executed by the Soviet administration. Days after the riot, the city's Transport Ministry created a petition against the Soviets' fare increase and collected the signatures of roughly 20,000 citizens. * Second riot (1 September-3 September 1966) - follow-up to the Soviet Fare Riot after the Soviet administration dismissed the locals' petition. The riot resulted in the arrest of 669 people, including Sham City's Transport Minister who began the petition. The Transport Minister was sentenced to death by the Soviet administration, and was hanged in January 1967. * Third riot (AKA the Soviet Factory Riot, 17 November-18 December 1967) - broke out in a Soviet-owned plastic factory, which erupted into a city-wide riot. Caused by an assault on a factory worker by another, Stalinist factory worker. It ended when the Stalinist rioters are commanded to stop fighting by orders of the Soviet president. This riot became an important event in the locals' fight against Soviet rule. * Fourth riot (AKA the Soviet Hotel Riot, 15 September 1969) - caused by a car accident in front of a Soviet-built hotel. The riot lasted for four hours, injuring 10 people and damaging 14 cars. Returning the island to the British The situation stabilized in the mid-1970s when the Soviet administration on the island decided to embrace de-Stalinization. Finally, the Soviets handed the island back to the British in July 1984 after signing an agreement with the British. End of the Cold War and the 1990s TBA The Sham Civil War (2003-2008) A civil war broke out in 2003 between Portuguese Sham Colony and British Sham City. In 2004, the British government in Sham City abolished the Air Force Landing Base Policy. 2007 Great Gold Robbery Modern history 2009 financial crash 2010 Yakuza War 2011 SARSI outbreak 2012 Pro-independence riots